1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems associated with vehicle seat design.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats may include any number of components, such as but not limited to a seat back and seat bottom. The components may include any number of elements, such as but not limited to a frame, cushioning, suspension, etc. The size, shape, feel, orientation, etc., of these and other features of the seat may influence comfort, performance, and other seat amenities.